The invention relates to the mixing of liquids and, more particularly, to the provision of a pail into which liquid samples may be placed and mixed together to obtain a homogeneous overall sample.
The pertinent prior art known to applicant consists of U.S. Pat. Nos. 1,629,761 and 2,323,795. The former shows a washing machine having agitator blades of a somewhat similar shape to the mixing blades of the present mixing pail. The latter shows a liquid container having an apertured mixing blade which is loosely disposed in the container.